Kurt meets Blaine
by RavenclawRush
Summary: Alternate meetings. Kurt meets Blaine at The Westerville Emporium Garden and there's Karaoke too. And Dalton.


**Disclaimer : Don't own glee and any shiz you recognize from the show. Mistakes, if they exist are mine, kindly ignore.**

 **A/n : If anyone is up to be my beta please PM me. I wrote this a bit differently. :D**

* * *

Kurt rolled over and kicked the quilt off him and stared at the ceiling. It was noon and Burt had gone off to another congress meeting and Kurt was stuck all alone, in his hotel room, in Westerville. Carol had to stay back in Lima for work purposes and Finn didn't want to come. Why did Kurt think it was a good idea to transfer with his dad to Westerville for the year – Karofsky. Right. And his dad needed someone to take care of him after his heart attack.

Kurt switched on the TV and flicked through channels turning it off a minute later due to the lack of interesting content. He then took out his phone meaning to spend his time going through his Instagram and Twitter when he remembered that they hadn't asked for the WiFi password, just his luck. He then pulled out his contacts, hoping that it was Lunch and not Mrs. Johnson's history class and pressed call.

 _Hey boo. How's everything in Westerville?_

Kurt sighs heavily but a smile creeps through his face at Mercedes's familiar voice.

 _Everything's great, except I'm bored out of my mind, dad's gone to a meeting and there's nothing to do. Tell that your day was better than mine. _

_Mrs. J did cancel the test-_

 _Wow she did! _

_Yep. And no one got slushied- Actually, I take that back, Rachel just did. I guess I have to go and help her._

 _I miss you guys and it hasn't even been a day._

 _Honey, have you stepped out of your room?_

 _No….._

 _Uh-huh. So I guess you know what to do now._

Kurt groans good naturedly at Mercedes's teasing tone.

 _I guess I should go out._

 _That's my boy. Rachel says Hi. I miss you._

 _I miss you too. Tell Rachel Hi back. Bye 'cedes._

 _Bye boo._

Kurt pocket's his phone and goes off to check his hair before heading out.

* * *

Kurt is in the middle of the reception trying to make up his mind on what to do when a sign catches his eye-

WESTERVILLE EMPORIUM GARDEN KARAOKE COMPETITION

Kurt walked into the room the sign pointed to and looked around happily. There was a stage put up in one corner,disco lights, a bunch of tables filled with teens and a long line for- ice cream? Kurt guessed.

"Hello Sir. Are you planning on signing up for the karaoke competition?" Kurt looked up in surprise at the voice and noticed the employee at the entrance.

"Uh-Yes."

"Okay. I'll need you name and the song you want to perform."

"Kurt Hummel. And; um- Blackbird by the Beatles."

"Thank you sir, enjoy your day, There is an ice cream booth in the corner and refreshments at the back."

"Thank you."

Kurt finds his way through the crowd and goes to the ice cream booth. He pulls out his phone, and smile when he sees that the room had free WiFi; it was a long line.

"The Chocolate chip swirl is over, please come back once we have a refill. Unless any of you fancy Lemon Sherbet" A voice booms from the front, most probably the employee giving out the ice cream.

Kurt looked around in surprise as everyone in the line went back leaving him and another kid.

"Hey kiddo, we don't have-"

"I know. I wanted a double scoop of the lemon sherbet." The employee smiled and filled up Kurt's cup and turned to the other kid in 'line'.

Kurt sat at the last empty table when a voice asked, "Excuse me, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." It was the other boy who had taken lemon sherbet.

"Yeah sure. My name's Kurt."

"Blaine."

"So..You a fan of sherbet too?" The boy laughed and answered. "I'm actually up for anything ice cream related. You're gonna take part in the competition?"

"Yeah. You too?"

"Yep. I'm in show choir and I singing and all that shiz."

"Me too. Well I used to be." Kurt continued at the confused look on Blaine's face. "I'm new to the town. I'm from Lima. My dad's in the congress and had to transfer here for the year and I decided to come. I used to be a part of the McKinley show choir, the New Directions."

"Ah, I think we are against them for sectionals, I guess. I'm from the Warblers, the Dalton Academy Warblers."

"Dalton Academy, it's that school that has a no-bullying policy. My dad looked it up as potential schools I could go to. I-I..have a question, is everyone in the school gay? I don't mean to offend-"

Kurt panics that he had over stepped but was reassured when Blaine smiled. "No, it's fine. It's not a gay school, just everyone is treated the same. Well I'm gay but most of my friends have girlfriends."

"You are gay?" Kurt looked at Blaine surprised. "I know I don't give off the vibe but I guess my Vogue and bowtie collection would say something else." Blaine says with a wink. Kurt lets out a giggle and immediately blushes.

"I have a question- Name your favorite 2010 Vogue cover. Let's state our answer on three. 1-2-3-"

Kurt and Blaine shout their answers at the same time, "Marion Cotillard!"

"Oh my god, stop it!"

"I know, I know. She's AMAZING!"

"She's Amazing!"

And just like a dam was broken conversation flowed smoothly between Kurt and Blaine until the DJ called the competition to a start.

* * *

"Oh My God, You were amazing Blaine." Kurt gushed after Blaine finished his rendition of Teenage Dream. Blaine smiled a small blush creeping on his cheeks as the DJ calls out the next name. "And now we have Kurt Hummel singing Blackbird. Come on up Kurt."

"Best Of Luck."

Kurt walked up on stages and took a deep breath as the music flowed in and began to sing.

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night; Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night; Take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free._

Kurt scanned through the crowd stopping at Blaine and flashing him a smile and closes his eyes as he sings the next lyric; missing the look of awe and adoration on Blaine's face.

 _Blackbird fly, blackbird fly. Into the light of the dark black night._

 _Blackbird fly, blackbird fly. Into the light of the dark black night._

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night; Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

 _You were only waiting for this moment to arise. You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

Kurt does his curtsy and skips off stage as the audience claps, noticing a few standing ovations and girls patting their eyes with a napkin.

"Wow. That was so beautiful Kurt."

"Thank you." This time it was Kurt's turn to blush. "No seriously you were great, and you are a countertenor. Wow. And- I wanted to ask you something, before I wimp out-" Blaine's talk was cut by the DJ announcing that the competition was over and that the winners were going to announced.

"The winner of today's Karaoke competition is-" The DJ pauses to open his envelope. "Oh- It's a tie. Our winners are Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel !" Kurt and Blaine go on to the stage to accept their awards (a small trophy ,a free day at the hotel spa and a 50$ gift card to their gift store) amidst all the cheers.

"I didn't see that coming." Kurt says, giddily after accepting a bunch on congratulations. "I told you were amazing."

"Well aren't you dapper. One sec- My dad's waiting for me, I have to go. I hope we can meet up again. Bye." Kurt pockets his phone and hugs Blaine and smiles as he leaves, "Bye." Blaine pulls out his phone and remembers that he forgot to ask Kurt's phone number and turns around but he was already gone.

Blaine and Kurt don't meet for the remainder of Blaine's stay at The Westerville Emporium Garden and Blaine accepts that some things were never meant to be.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Yeah.**

 **That's it guys. I hope you liked this one-shot. Just a friendly reminder that I don't own Blackbird, the Beatles do. We just need to remember that life isn't always a fairy tale with happy endings- Haha, just Kidding.**

* * *

Kurt looks around his single dorm at Dalton Academy and plops on to his bed thinking.

"Hey Kiddo, everything fine?" Burt asks as he puts down the last of Kurt's boxes. "Yeah dad, I'm fine. Just first day jitters-" Kurt says with a smile hoping his dad wouldn't ask more questions. "Okay- You will come home for the weekends right."

"Yes dad. I'll miss you." Kurt pulls his dad in for a hug. "I'll miss you too Kiddo. Call me when you are done with your classes."

"Okay dad." Kurt sits down and tries to come up with a way to find Blaine. It was a week since he met Blaine and Kurt couldn't find the hazel-eyed boy anywhere at the hotel, worse he forgot to get his number. His only hope now was to find Blaine here. Well, first was a school tour and Kurt was to be at- Well now. Kurt jumped up as he noticed the time and headed off to the main office.

* * *

"You must be Kurt. I'm Mr. Clifford, the school dean and Welcome to Dalton Academy. You will get your class schedule from your guide and he should be here any minute- Ah. Mr. Anderson, just on time." Kurt spins around and his heart practically stops because in front of him was Blaine, BLAINE. Kurt comes out of his thoughts in time to thank the dean and then he was off for his school tour.

"Hey. "

"Hey." Blaine smiles at Kurt. "I noticed we forgot to share our numbers before you left and -"

Kurt stops talking when Blaine hugs him tightly. "Oh- sorry, I was just excited to see you."

"It's fine. So how about that tour." Blaine laughed and then proceeded to show Kurt around as they chatted away.

* * *

"And that is Dalton."

"This place is huge." Kurt stops at his door and looks at Blaine in awe. "Is something wrong?" Kurt asks noticing that Blaine was quite all of a sudden.

"Uh-Yeah. I was just wondering if – ifyouwantedtogoonadate-with me, tomorrow."

Kurt looked at Blaine, shocked and the a smile (and blush) forms on his face. "Yes. I would love that."

Kurt laughs at the bright smile that Blaine flashes and pulls out his phone. "But I guess this time we should exchange numbers." Blaine laughs and takes Kurt's phone, giving the latter his own.

"I'll text you a time and place, you just look pretty- That is be yourself." Blaine winks at a blushing Kurt.

"You're cute when you blush."

"Bye Blaine."

"Bye."

* * *

 **Tadaaaaaaaa ! This is actually the end :D Hope you liked this. I felt bad for not updating We Are Family and so I wrote this, the next chapter of WAF may be up tomorrow or the day - after.**

 **Also a reminder that if you could beta for me to leave a message in my PM box. Love you guys. xx**

* * *

 **Reviews. I like me some Reviews :)**

 **Also Prompts would be great.**


End file.
